Os Cavaleiros e o Zodíaco
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: OOC. Porque o Tio Kuru provavelmente nunca abriu um livro de Astrologia na vida... como seriam os dourados se tudo estivesse mesmo escrito nas estrelas? Presente de níver para BEAUTYMOON! Introdução e primeiro capítulo, Áries, ON.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Saint Seiya (a série, não somente o pangaré alado) pertence a Masami Kurumada e Cia. E essa cambada não sabe a sorte que tem... (suspira)**_

**RESUMO: OOC. Porque o Tio Kuru provavelmente nunca abriu um livro de Astrologia na vida... como seriam os dourados se tudo estivesse mesmo escrito nas estrelas?**

**DEDICATÓRIA: a toda a família Kuruta Sorovar, que amo de paixão. Mas especialmente, claro, à minha querida fiota BEAUTYMOON, que está fazendo níver (beija a integrante mais equilibrada da família) e me pediu de presente para desencavar esse projeto que já tenho há um bom tempo. Também a minha outra fiota querida VIRGO NYAH, que foi a primeira a rir da minha idéia besta XD**

**00000**

Olá a todos! Antes de mais nada, gostaria de que lessem esta introdução para que pudessem compreender a dinâmica que a fic terá.

Foi uma idéia meio besta, na verdade. Todos costumamos adorar (ou pelo menos ter uma simpatia especial por) o cavaleiro que representa o nosso signo – graaaande Aldebaran, hehehe! Ahem! E um dia, estava eu pensando... afinal, os cavaleiros de ouro não representam as constelações do Zodíaco? Sim, sim. E por que cargas d'água não condizem com as características de cada signo?!

Antes que algum cético me contradiga, eu sei: as constelações astronômicas hoje divergem das que são consideradas astrologicamente. Eu mesma – juro! – gosto tanto de Astronomia que considero a Astrologia como um _hobby_, e não baseio TODA a minha vida por ela (apesar de não resistir a ler meu horóscopo sempre que dá). Um _hobby_ meio doentio, admito (olhando a penca de livros a respeito no armário), mas ainda assim, só isso. Portanto, não me considerem uma reacionária maluca que quer ver o Kurumada reescrever a série inteira. Os dourados são irresistíveis do jeitinho que são n.n

Mas ficou a curiosidade: como seria a série se o Kurumada fosse adepto desse modo _zen_ de ver o Universo? E daí apareceu o projeto...

Trata-se, na verdade, de uma série de _one-shots_ independentes umas da outras, ou seja, um capítulo não será a continuação do anterior, e sim um conto diferente. Fiquei em dúvida se seria melhor apenas parodiar cenas da série, mas me aconselharam (no que concordo plenamente) a criar a própria história.

Apesar de serem independentes, os contos terão os mesmos vilões (sim, no plural), **personagens originais meus **(que vou patentear porque não sou boba Todo mundo faz, também quero meu quinhão _robert_). A razão para isso é mostrar como cada signo se comportaria em batalha.

São esperados, além deste prólogo, doze capítulos (contos), cada um enfatizando um signo do horóscopo ocidental e um epílogo. Não pretendo alinhar a publicação de cada signo com o mês de publicação, até porque não posso garantir uma periodicidade na postagem (facul é isso aí u.u).

Antes de cada conto, haverá uma breve descrição do arquétipo zodiacal a ser abordado, junto com um rápido "Estudo de caso". Nesse trecho, tecerei alguns comentários sobre o modo com que o personagem é abordado na série, traçando um paralelo com o que a Astrologia professa.

Próxima parte: o texto propriamente dito. O personagem da vez terá sua personalidade modificada para se adequar ao próprio signo. Que fique claro: os outros personagens terão as características semelhantes às que lhes são conferidas pela série ou pela maioria das fics. Ou seja: no capítulo "Câncer", Máscara da Morte será o canceriano mais canceriano que existe, mas Mu não será um típico ariano e permanecerá sereno como de costume. Qual a finalidade disso? Simplesmente ressaltar aquela modificação, e não transformar o Santuário na casa da mãe Joana. Portanto, no capítulo "Câncer" teremos um canceriano verdadeiramente regido pela Lua... e no capítulo "Leão" teremos de volta o italiano colecionador de cabeças.

Mais ainda: não considerem a personalidade nova como uma transformação. Na história, será como se o personagem sempre tivesse tido aquelas características.

Um detalhe importante: apesar de alguns cavaleiros de bronze provavelmente também aparecerem durante os contos, não pretendo modificá-los em momento algum. Ou seja: no capítulo "Aquário" teremos um excêntrico Camus ao lado de um Hyoga que ainda chora pela mãe u.u O mesmo vale para Shion e Kiki, arianos que não terão suas personalidades alteradas.

Kanon? Bom... é um caso a se pensar.

O primeiro capítulo, já postado, é referente ao signo de Áries. Espero que gostem! Críticas e sugestões (bem-fundamentadas, claro, e com MUITA educação, que meus olhos não são penico) são muitíssimo bem-vindas. Hummm... e elogios também, lógico!

Vemo-nos no próximo capítulo!

Lune Kuruta Sorovar.

**00000**

**Referências:**

- FIORILLO, M.P.; SIMONSEN, M. **Use & abuse do seu signo: **tudo o que você queria saber sobre o seu signo e nunca lhe contaram. Porto Alegre: L&PM, 2005.

**Comentário:** sabem a página esotérica do portal Terra? Os textos das descrições dos signos e das combinações foram inteiramente chupinhados deste livro de bolso. Eu recomendo! Com uma linguagem descontraída e textos deliciosos, as autoras descrevem de forma simples cada um dos doze signos. Para iniciantes e curiosos é perfeito.

- HARRISONx, M; LI, M. **O livro de bolso da astrologia: **um guia prático para o seu autoconhecimento. Porto Alegre: L&PM, 2003.

**Comentário:** este livro é um pouco mais completo. Traz um resumo da história da Astrologia, astrólogos famosos ao longo da História, os doze arquétipos zodiacais, os dez "planetas". Mapas astrológicos, o que são os modos dos signos (as grandes cruzes), o que significam as casas astrológicas, as grandes eras (os Grandes Meses do Grande Ano de Platão - afinal, todos falam na tal "Era de Aquário", mas poucos sabem o que isso significa) e os aspectos que vivem aparecendo em horóscopo de jornal (Lua em oposição a Saturno? Anhé?!), além de um interessante glossário de termos astrológicos. Ainda traz um apêndice com o qual o leitor pode calcular seu ascendente de forma simples, rápida e com poucos erros (bom, comigo deu certo...). Vixe! Deu pra ver que não é uma leitura _light_, mas é bastante didática. Indicado para aqueles que querem entender um pouco mais (e bota "mais" nisso) do assunto. Riquíssimo!

- CRAWFORD, S; SULLIVAN, S. **O poder dos aniversários: **a influência dos dias, estrelas e números em sua vida. Tradução de Walter Agostinho. 2. ed. São Paulo: Ediouro, 2005.

**Comentário:** na verdade, este livro tem doze volumes, um para cada signo. A premissa é simples: por meio da análise de signo, decanato, numerologia, estrelas fixas e Sol progredido de cada dia do ano (os 366, mesmo), as autoras descrevem as características inerentes aos indivíduos que nasceram nele. Claro que o volume que eu tenho em mãos é o de Touro, mas o que vou usar dele neste projeto é apenas o começo, que é comum (creio) aos outros onze: uma introdução que fala também dos arquétipos zodiacais. Ficar pensando em numerologia e o escambau foge aos propósitos deste projeto.

- **Manual da Maga e Min. **Abril, 1973.

**Comentário: **ooh, nem me perguntem a autoria (com certeza foi antes de eu nascer). Meu pai (até hoje não acredito: o cético do meu pai!) comprou esse livro há pelo menos uns vinte anos, e calhou de vir parar nas minhas mãos. Não tem capa e algumas páginas foram perdidas, portanto carece de dados bibliográficos. Mas pelo que pude pesquisar, a primeira edição desse livro infantil brasileiro (siiim, da Disney do Brasil) data de 1973, lançado pela Editora Abril. Fala de folclore, lendas brasileiras, personagens mitológicos, além de historinhas em que Madame Min e Maga Patalójika (quem nunca ouviu falar nessas duas não teve infância) tentam roubar a famosa moeda número 1 do Tio Patinhas. Ah, e ainda ensina a fazer truques de mágica bem simpáticos. Certo, é pra crianças, mas tem muita coisa legal.

**Pra quem chegou até aqui... parabéns! E agora, por favor, basta apertar a setinha aqui no canto para ler o primeiro capítulo! Inté!**


	2. Áries

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Saint Seiya (a série, não somente o pangaré alado) pertence a Masami Kurumada e Cia. E essa cambada não sabe a sorte que tem... (suspira)**_

**RESUMO: OOC. Porque o Tio Kuru provavelmente nunca abriu um livro de Astrologia na vida... como seriam os dourados se tudo estivesse mesmo escrito nas estrelas?**

**DEDICATÓRIA: a toda a família Kuruta Sorovar, que amo de paixão. Mas especialmente, claro, à minha querida fiota BEAUTYMOON, que está fazendo níver (beija a integrante mais equilibrada da família) e me pediu de presente para desencavar esse projeto que já tenho há um bom tempo. Também a minha outra fiota querida VIRGO NYAH, que foi a primeira a rir da minha idéia besta XD**

**0000000**

**ÁRIES (21/03 a 20/04 – ou por volta disso aí u.u)**

"_**O nome Áries (Carneiro) deriva do primeiro mês babilônico, Nisan. Era esta a época do sacrifício desses animais como oferenda aos deuses".**_

_**Primeiro signo**_

_**Cardeal fogo**_

_**Planeta regente: Marte**_

_**Partes do corpo: cabeça**_

_**Palavras-chave: energia, atividade, lideranã.**_

_**Arquétipos: o líder, o entusiasta, o pioneiro, o guerreiro, o destemido, o competidor.**_

**Esse cara leva mesmo a sério o papel de "primeiro signo". Criativo, representa a centelha inicial que dá vida às idéias, embora normalmente seja ativo demais para desenvolvê-las com a paciência que elas merecem. **

**Obstinado e audacioso, regido pelo planeta da virilidade, tem gostos simples e modos espartanos. Nada de frescuras do dia-a-dia. Seu lema é "Agir primeiro, pensar depois" – isso SE for pensar. Não raro, não consegue, uma hora depois, justificar um ato impulsivo que no momento lhe parecera a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer. **

**Direto e impulsivo, faz e diz muitas besteiras, mas é um tanto ingênuo para guardar ressentimentos depois. Algo normal para um ariano é brigar feio com um amigo e, no dia seguinte, cumprimentá-lo todo animado com um tapão nas costas. **

**Um ariano não é lá muito constante; às vezes quer sair para se divertir, às vezes quer se trancar em casa. De qualquer forma, gosta de impor suas vontades, o que acaba causando alguns atritos. Nada que o chateie; Áries adora uma boa discussão ou briga para dispender sua energia – que tem de sobra.**

"**Monótono" não é um adjetivo que se encaixe nele... mas é necessário muito fôlego – e uma dose cavalar de paciência – para lidar com esse signo. Mas o que seria dos outros onze signos sem o dinâmico Áries para começar os grandes e pequenos planos?**

**Inimigos muito físicos teriam sérios problemas com um ariano guardando a primeira casa, pois este se mostraria extremamente disposto a passar mil dias, se necessário, lutando ferinamente. Já inimigos mais racionais teriam certa vantagem, pois um ariano impulsivo não tem lá muita malícia para prever os movimentos de seu adversário e neutralizá-los. **

**ESTUDO DE CASO – MU DE ÁRIES**

**Sendo direta: Máscara da Morte seria um ariano muito melhor que Mu. Nenhum ariano teria a pachorra de deixar os cavaleiros de bronze atravessarem o Santuário todo em busca de Saga/Ares enquanto ficava todo paciente vigiando uma desacordada deusa Atena. Aliás, nenhum ariano teria ânimo para ficar parado em casa enquanto Kiki se "divertia" no fundo dos oceanos.**

**Sábio, sereno e paciente, Mu é o oposto de seu signo. Apenas na Saga de Hades é que permitiu vir à tona uma certa agressividade, não sem antes passar longos minutos discutindo com Shion e os outros espectros. Um cavaleiro ariano atuaria como um centroavante, demolindo os inimigos antes que estes pisassem nas escadarias sem pensar muito. Mu age como o último homem da defesa, mais observando que propriamente saindo correndo pelo campo a torto e a direito...**

**Sorte de Atena. Nem sempre um punho certeiro vale mais contra deuses furiosos do que uma mente afiada, não é?**

**0000000**

Amanhece mais uma vez no Santuário de Atena. Bom, pensando em tudo o que a pobre deusa teve de passar, isso _é_ algo a se comemorar, não?

Voltando... os raios de Sol mal haviam chegado a iluminar as janelas da Casa de Peixes, mas boa parte da elite dos Cavaleiros de Atena já estava reunida no Coliseu para mais um treino.

- Uáááá! – Espreguiçava-se o cavaleiro de Escorpião – Que sem-graça! Por que não podemos marcar os treinos para as dez da manhã?

- Sem chance, Milo – Shion se aproximou do grego com a expressão séria – O treino não renderia nada! Aliás, já não rende o que deveria render mesmo a gente começando às sete da manhã...

- _Ma _claro! – Indignou-se Máscara da Morte – Onde já se viu treino às sete da madrugada?!

Ouviram-se alguns murmúrios de "Apoiado, apoiado" vindos dos gêmeos, mas Shion não conseguiu distinguir exatamente de qual deles.

- Vocês está reclamando de barriga cheia – Queixou-se Afrodite – E eu que tenho de acordar todos os dias às cinco da manhã?

- Cinco da manhã?! – Aldebaran se espantou – Mas você sempre chega por último!

- Mas é claro! Não imagina o trabalho que é retirar a máscara facial, fazer minha máscara capilar diária, ficar meia hora com pepinos nos olhos pra evitar as olheiras, tomar um banho digno, escolher a roupa de treino, pentear os cabelos... o que, nota-se, não é lá uma atividade matinal de muitos de vocês...

Mordaz, o sueco encarou Máscara da Morte, que apenas bufou.

- Frescura...

- Afinal, vamos começar ou não? – Aiolos se agitava, louco para a ação.

- Não dá, meu companheiro de treino ainda não chegou... – Murmurou Shaka, um tanto incomodado.

Dohko coçou a cabeça, chateado.

- Poxa... toda vez é a mesma coisa... não tentou falar com ele, não? É chato deixar alguém esperando...

- E ele escuta? Buda que me perdoe, mas ele é um tremendo cabeça-dura!

- Por que não experimenta dizer isso na minha cara, Virgem? – Uma voz irritadíssima se fez ouvir bem atrás do indiano.

- O-oh... – Murmurou Shion – Onde... onde você estava?

O recém-chegado se aproximou do grupo com cara de poucos amigos. Trajava uma roupa esportiva já bastante suada, os longos cabelos estavam desgrenhados e o rosto vermelho denotava uma atividade física intensa.

- Correndo, como o senhor sabe.

- Atrasou-se de novo, Muyo...

- Mas tô aqui, não tô? – O ariano se posicionou à frente de Shaka – E então? Vamos lá!

- Não quer descansar um pouquinho...? – Ainda tentou o indiano, embora já sabendo a resposta.

- Tô com cara de quem precisa descansar, loiro? – Limitou-se a grunhir o tibetano, já investindo contra o colega...

000

Era meio-dia quando Shion decidiu terminar o treino da manhã. Afinal, cavaleiro de ouro também é gente e precisa comer, não é mesmo?

- Mas já? – Espantou-se Mu – Qual é, ainda nem esquentei...

- Já, sim – Shaka repreendeu o ariano. Estava ofegante e com um pouco de sangue escorrendo do canto da boca, além de hematomas por todo o corpo.

- Precisa treinar mais, Shaka... – Mu deixava o Coliseu ladeando o colega – Suas pernas estão tão finas...!

- Você sabe que eu dou preferência ao combate psíquico, Áries... – Resmungou o virginiano, irritado pelo comentário – O que você _também_ deveria fazer, já que é lemuriano.

- Nem vem! Eu usei a minha telecinese uma vez...

- Sim... pra me puxar pra perto... pra você me dar um soco – Lamuriou-se o loiro, apontando para o inchaço de um dos lados do rosto. Mu não se segurou e riu, arrancando um grunhido de raiva do outro.

Os dois passam pela casa de Áries e Shaka se surpreendeu ao ver o outro não entrar.

- Ué... aonde vai?

- Garantir que não vai se perder no caminho – Ironizou Mu – Sabe que nunca tive muito saco pra cozinhar... vou filar almoço na casa do meu _melhor amigo_...

- "Filar"... – Repetiu Shaka, educadamente incrédulo – Bom, quando se vai _almoçar_ na casa de outrem, costuma-se tomar um banho antes...

- Ele não liga, não...

O resto do trajeto foi silencioso.

- Bom, aqui fico eu – Anunciou displicente o ariano – Até mais tarde! Treino às três, né?

- Sim... – Murmurou Shaka. Já estava vendo que o dia iria acabar mal... – Vê se usa mais a cabeça e menos o punho, meu caro...

- Mas eu uso a cabeça!

- Cabeçada não conta, Áries... – Finalizou Virgem, dando as costas à casa...

... de Câncer.

000

- HUAHUAHUAHUAUA!!

Oficialmente, o prato principal do almoço era _pizza_, mas isso não queria dizer que não houvesse espaço para cerveja e um enorme bife grelhado. Comendo – ou melhor, devorando, e sem talheres – a refeição sem qualquer cerimônia, na sala mesmo, lá estavam Mu e Máscara da Morte rememorando grandes momentos dos treinos.

- ... e no meio de uma tempestade de rosas... – Ia falando Câncer, lágrimas de riso no rosto - ... o infeliz me pára o ataque pela metade pra perguntar... se o cabelo tava no lugar... HUAHAUHAUHUA!!

- Ah, não é possível... HUAHUAHAUHUA!!

- Por isso _che_ _io _digo, amigo... o Santuário foi feito pra _homens_ como nós, que não temos medo de suar...

- Imagine se a gente fosse checar o desodorante toda vez que chegasse um inimigo! Sacar um pente do bolso pra se ajeitar...

Mu nada respondeu, estava ocupado demais gargalhando. O anfitrião aproveitou a deixa para continuar a conversa:

- E o que eu tava falando... tá de pé a nossa ida ao barzinho hoje? – Máscara se ajeitou na poltrona, dispensando mais uma lata de cerveja.

- Conte comigo! – Respondeu animado o ariano – Preciso me mexer...

- Suar sempre!

- Isso mesmo! – Mu deu mais um gole em sua latinha de cerveja e encarou o amigo – Falando nisso... já te contei do meu novo projeto?

O rosto de Mu parecia iluminado. Máscara o olhou por um momento.

- Não... – Curioso.

- Vou montar uma sala de musculação na minha casa! Talvez Atena dê um dinheiro pra eu equipar... eu podia usar aquela sala onde eu consertava armaduras, tá desocupada agora...

- Aquela sala com varanda? Ué... e aquele seu projeto de montar uma área pra churrasqueira? Você até ia construir uma...

- Ahn... – Mu o encarou por uns dez segundos antes de dar de ombros e responder – Sei lá...

- Aff! – Fez o italiano – Você e essa mania! Sempre tem idéias incríveis, mas terminar que é bom, necas! Tô vendo... – Emenda, mordaz – ... que vai _desistir_ desse projeto também...

Provocou a fera. Mu se levantou, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Desistir?! – Bradou – Tem cara! Vai ver só... não dou um mês pra você estar lá socando o meu _punching bag_!

E saiu, deixando um canceriano contendo a muito custo o riso.

_Teimoso... bom, acho que só assim pra sair alguma coisa, né?_, divertia-se o italiano em pensamento.

000

Mu desceu as escadarias um tanto bravo, um tanto absorto em suas idéias:

- Ele vai ver... essa sala de musculação sai ou eu não me chamo Mu... "desistir", ora essa...

E prosseguiu seu caminho até Áries, chutando pedrinhas pelo caminho e nem se importando quando uma quebrou a vidraça em frente...

000

- AH, NÃO! Saga! Olha só! Caiu uma pedrinha bem no meio do meu pudim de frutos do mar! Justo aquele que o Sorento tinha me ensinado, puxa vida... bom, parece que infelizmente perdemos a sobremesa...

- Zeus é pai!

- Hã?

- Digamos assim, Kanon, meu irmão querido... talvez seja um sinal de Zeus para que não leve tão a sério essas idéias gastronômicas um tanto... exóticas.

- Hummmm... traduz pra mim? Mas hein? Nossa, eu tinha me esquecido de que tinha esse resto de mousse de algas marinhas na geladeira! Sobremesa salva, maninho!

- Droga...

000

A noite já se anunciava nos arredores de Atenas... em meio à penumbra de fim de tarde, duas sombras se esgueiravam pelos cantos.

- Acho que tô vendo, mano! Logo ali!

- "Logo ali"?! É lááá em cima! E fica a pelo menos uns cem quilômetros daqui!

- Como sabe, irmão?

O outro apenas se limitou a apontar uma placa onde se lia "Santuário de Atena – 100 km". O irmão menos atento ficou surpreso:

- Nossa... não é à-toa que todo vilão sabia onde ele estava...

- E agora é nossa vez, irmão!

- _Yeeees_! – Vibrou o outro.

- Vamos finalmente realizar nosso maior sonho... e, de quebra, ainda dominar o Santuário de Atena e conquistar o mundo!

- Ué... achei que nosso maior sonho era justamente conquistar o mundo...

- Claro que não! – O outro o repreendeu – O mundo é fichinha... perto do nosso sonho mais acalentado, MUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!

O outro tentou rir também, mas se engasgou no caminho. Dez minutos depois – quando o irmão maníaco finalmente parou de rir – eles prosseguiram sua viagem...

000

- Tem certeza de que precisamos mesmo sair hoje?

- Relaaaxa, Saga... não é por uma noitada sem importância que o mundo vai acabar...

- É assim que se fala, Kanon! – Máscara da Morte adentrou a casa de Áries na maior animação – Ô Mu, vamos? Consegui até arrancar o Shion, o Shaka e o Camus de casa, huahuahua!!

Uma voz irritadíssima respondeu:

- Eu não vou...

- _Ma che _diacho está falando, _amico_? – Espantou-se o italiano – Você tava tão animado hoje à tarde...

- Não tô mais a fim, pronto! – Resmungou o ariano, amuado, de sua sala de estar.

- Por que eu não estou surpreso...? – Murmurou Shura para Aiolos, que apenas deu de ombros.

- Tem certeza, Mu? – Shion indagou, inseguro – Vai ficar aqui no Santuário... sozinho?

- Até parece que não consigo ficar sozinho umas horas! – Teimou o ariano – Vão logo, cacildes!!

Máscara da Morte apenas sacudiu a cabeça, já conformado com as habituais mudanças de vontades do amigo. E lá se foi a turma inteira...

000

- Carácoles! Tá indo todo mundo embora!

- Mas só tem homem lá... Atena deve estar lá dentro, sozinha! – Contou as silhuetas que se afastavam – Não... parece que falta gente...

- A luz da primeira casa tá acesa...

- Áries... bah, passar por um só é moleza! Avancemos!

000

Lá estava Mu de Áries, completamente sozinho. Atena àquela hora deveria estar em seu sétimo sono e seus colegas, em sua sétima caneca de chope. Mas Mu não se incomodava... aproveitava seu momento de paz para rearrumar toda a casa – traduzindo: tirando todos os objetos do lugar e não os recolocando depois.

Foi quando ouviu passos...

- Alto lá! – Bradou virilmente o cavaleiro de Áries – Quem tem a cara de pau de invadir minha casa desse jeito?!

Os dois vultos saíram das sombras para encará-lo com sorrisos igualmente malignos...

- Nossa... vocês são gêmeos? – Murmurou Mu sem pensar muito.

- Não, somos clones da tua mãe – Respondeu o da esquerda, indignado por uma pergunta daquelas e fazendo uma veia saltar na testa do cavaleiro de ouro.

Não sei sobre a distinta senhora, mas a verdade é que poucos gêmeos eram tão idênticos quanto aqueles dois. Tinham cerca de 1, 85 m, corpos fortes e bonitos – lembrando muito a Mu uma certa dupla que naquele momento devia estar farreando no centro de Atenas. Seus cabelos longos e negros iam quase até os joelhos, e os olhos vermelhos cintilavam de maldade.

- Prazer, Mu de Áries... – O gêmeo da direita fez um breve salamaleque – Malignus, o mais velho...

- ... e Malevolus, o mais novo! – Completou o da esquerda num aceno breve de cabeça. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que este se virasse para o irmão – Mas eu é que devia ser o Malignus...

- Mas eu escolhi primeiro! – Defendeu-se o mais velho.

- Mas _eu_ é que tenho cara de "Malignus"! E depois, por que é que o seu nome sempre vem primeiro?

- Porque eu sou o mais velho, oras!

- Não justifica, a diferença foi de uns minutinhos só!

- Mano... – O primogênito suspirou, impaciente – Escute... "Malignus e Malevolus"... viu como soou bem? "Malevolus e Malignus" já não dá a mesma fluência... é igual dupla sertaneja, tem de ter sonoridade...

- Mas eu é que devia ser o Malignus... – Insistiu Malevolus. Foi quando se lembrou do ariano parado ali e se dirigiu a ele – Fala sério, eu não tenho mais cara de Malignus que ele?

Mu encarou os dois, tão diferentes quanto duas gotas d'água vindas de uma mesma torneira.

- Seu idiota... – Rosnou o mais velho – Pode falar, _eu_ não sou perfeito como Malignus?

Àquela altura o tibetano já estava mais que impaciente, a testa tão franzida de mau humor que as duas pintinhas em sua testa quase se fundiam em uma.

- Medo... – Murmurou Malevolus, olhando ressabiado para um ariano pau da vida.

- Já terminaram o papo? – Grunhiu Mu, o cosmo se elevando – É que eu odeio que falem enquanto estou espancando alguém... e não gosto de esperar muito, se me entendem...

- Mas não foram nem dez segun... – Defendeu-se o mais novo. Mu começou a avançar...

- GLUP! – Fizeram os gêmeos em uníssono. Malignus ainda tentou blefar...

- He! Sabemos de seus poderes telecinéticos... e saiba que eles não vão funcionar contra nós!

- É, é, isso aí! – Concordou fervorosamente o caçula.

- Como se eu precisasse dessas frescuras... – Foi a última coisa que os gêmeos ouviram antes de dois punhos crescerem rapidamente em suas direções...

000

Muitos "ais", "uis" e "Golpe baixo, porra!" depois... a dupla dinâmica do mal se arrastara de volta para seu QG – uma pensãozinha mambembe sabe-se lá onde.

- Eshtou... acabado... – Malignus falava fofo, todo quebrado, apoiando o irmão com custo enquanto entravam em um dos quartos.

- Hum-hum... – Concordava Malevolus, semiconsciente; Mu pegara um pouco mais pesado com ele, provavelmente pelo gracejo que o mais novo fizera acerca da mãe. Estava cheio de hematomas e com suspeita de fratura em uma costela.

- Acsho... que cheria melhor a jhenti deixar nosshos planush pra outro dia...

- Apoiado... mano... – Antes de os dois capotarem na cama de vez.

000

A trupe dourada retornou ao Santuário por volta das três da manhã.

- Hum... tudo tão quieto... será que está tudo bem? – Preocupou-se Shion, adentrando a sala de estar da primeira casa – Muyo?

Sorriu em seguida. Lá estava seu eterno pupilo, esparramado no sofá. Enquanto Chuck Norris matava uma horda de figurantes na tela da TV, o jovem cavaleiro roncava a sono solto, as mãos sujas de sangue agarradas ao controle remoto, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto enquanto dormia o sono dos inocentes...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O jovem Dohko se preocupou, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para tentar ver por cima dos ombros do ariano (muito) mais velho do local.

- Não, Muyo está ótimo... – Sussurrou Shion em resposta, fechando a porta atrás de si – Nada como uma boa briga pra deixar esse menino saciado...

**00000**

_**C'est finite**_** – bom, pelo menos o primeiro capítulo...**

**De fato, não achei um primor de capítulo u.u Parece que as idéias sempre ficam melhores na cabeça da gente, dá até desânimo de deixá-las sair, não é mesmo? Mas espero que tenham gostado...**

**AVISO: MALIGNUS E MALEVOLUS, A DUPLA DO MAL, SÃO PERSONAGENS ORIGINAIS MEUS. QUEM QUISER USAR ESSAS DUAS PEÇAS EM SUAS FICS PRECISA BOTAR CRÉDITOS, OK? Custa nada não... n.n**

**Próximo capítulo, Touro! De volta nosso carneirinho lilás todo sereno e fofo (que eu amo de paixão) e entra em cena um Aldebaran que... bom, vocês verão. Não faço idéia de quando irei postar, diga-se... mas sou taurina, queridos, e não desisto dos meus projetos Aguardem uns anos... 9.9**

**Zoando XD **_**FELICE ANNIVERSARIO**_**, Moonzinha do meu coração! Essa sim sabe fazer rir n.n Espero que tenha agüentado pelo menos ter chegado ao fim deste capítulo besta T.T Muitos anos de vida, fazendo a gente sempre rir... e mantendo um mínimo de razão na nossa querida família!**

**Beijos à minha família Kuruta Sorovar tão linda e louca... e também aos corajosos que se deram o trabalho de ler esta piração aqui.**

**Aguardo pedradas... digo, **_**reviews**_** Aqui me despeço... **_**kissus**_**!**


End file.
